1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device and method of fabricating the same that controls the brightness of a backlight depending on the intensity of an external light.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An LCD device is a flat panel display device considered to be a next generation display device because of the advantages including slim size, lightweight, low power consumption, high picture quality, and mass production yield. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight in which the liquid crystal panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, and the backlight provides light to the liquid crystal layer. The LCD device displays an image on the panel by controlling light transmittance through the liquid crystal layer using the optical anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer.
The backlight wastes a power in a dark environment because it provides a constant light brightness to the liquid crystal panel. In the dark environment, a user has a relatively high recognition degree and an extra amount of light is not required.